A Slayer's New Life
by KillerWidow
Summary: buffy dies after the battle of Sunnydale, Daniel Jackson who is ascended then offers her a new life in another universe, and she accepts. she is taken to the Pegasus Galaxy in the SGA universe. she arrives 150 years before the expedition. during which time she discovers that she barely ages and heals even faster. she runs into trouble, and the SGA-1 team...
1. Chapter 1

A SLAYER'S NEW HOME

**Summary**: Buffy dies after escaping the Sunnydale collapse, she is then approached by Daniel Jackson, who is ascended at this time. she accepts his proposition and he transports Buffy to the Pegasus Galaxy, where she will stay in stasis for over fifty years.

**Disclaimer**: i do not own either Stargate or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, unfortunately. i do not earn money with this fanfiction. the only thing that i do own is THIS seperate fanfiction.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

_Chapter 1: Death of The Slayer_

"Buffy, Luv, go on. Get out of here." Spike said and he gave he a tender look as he spread his arms to embrace the end of his life and the saving of the world at the same time. Buffy tried to tell him that she DID love him, no matter what she had said in the past, but he refused to accept it and told her to leave before she died again.

And so, with a heavy heart Buffy started to run up the staircase, she barely made it up before rocks collapsed in the doorway. She raced up to the roof and she made a leap of hope off of it and managed to land on the top of the school bus that the others were driving out of Sunnydale. She held onto it until they made their way past the town limits and when it stopped slipped off of it to the ground. She managed to hide her grimace of pain as the others started to pour out of the bus to celebrate their alive status. she stayed standing, even as she pressed her arm firmly to her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding discreetly.

But as the others finished their questions about what they were going to do next, Buffy felt herself slowly collapsing to the ground behind them all. the first one to notice was Faith, who caught Buffy and called the others to her side.

"Guys, we need help here. She's' bleeding pretty badly, Red, DO something." Faith cried as she put as much pressure as she dared onto the wound. Willow closed her eyes and held her hand above Buffy, concentrating as the others whispered and worried behind her. Buffy's eyes drifted shut, and she fell into blissful darkness.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Hello Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you." A voice stated somewhere in front of Buffy. She opened her eyes, blinking to accustom herself to the brightness. She looked around, silently wondering if Heaven was supposed to be a diner. She then looked at the man before her, he was tall with hair just slightly longer than military style, he was dress in these white glowy robes. He was in, short order, pretty cute.

"Where am I, and who are you?" She stated bluntly, in no mood to dance around the subject. "Are you one of the PTB's?" The man laugh in this cute chuckle like way.

"No. No, I am a human like you. I just happened to ascended to a higher plane of existence. Not the bad ascension your familiar with. I'm Daniel Jackson, and I'm here to offer you a choice. and make no mistake, you can say no."

"No."

"Hah. AFTER, I've explained it of course. you can choose to remain dead and happy in heaven. you can ascend and follow the rules of 'Watch but Don't Touch'. Or you can be transported to another galaxy to fight a threat to earth. with all three of these option, you can have updates of your family, but can't interact with them in any way shape or form. Take your time deciding your choice, time has no real meaning here." Daniel laid the choices out in a organized and explained manner.

Some time later I decided that even though I really wanted to stay dead and I peace, I couldn't just ignore the threat to earth, and essentially my family. "I guess I choose to fight the threat to earth. Will I remember this? Will they know that I'm alive? Will I ever be able to see them again?" I spout the answer and my questions quickly, hoping that they will be answered before this guy sends me off to my new job.

"You will know that this was your choice, but the rest of this conversation will be slightly fuzzy. They can't know your alive, otherwise the balance of the world and the whole galaxy will be in danger. For those same reasons' you will never be able to see them again, or at least in person. You will receive dreams about them that will show you how they are doing. Also, since you already have the gene needed to make the city you will eventually find yourself in respond to you, I will store some of the knowledge you will need in your subconscious. And one last thing, the Slayer part of you will be stronger, so you will age even slower than you do now, you will be able to sense the Wraith, and you will have a strong urge to take a mate when you are within range of a suitable mate." And the man disappeared, leaving Buffy speechless. She tried to form a sentence but her world faded, once again to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hello New World

When Buffy next opened her eyes its was slowly, she quietly shifted to take stock on how she felt. Her eyes flew wide open when she realized that she felt like she had before she died. Yet she felt different at the same time, more powerful, calmer, and most importantly, taller. She quickly took in her surroundings, wary of any unknown danger, she was in a clearing, surrounded by fir trees, and the sun was setting. She slowly made her way to her feet, looking down at herself as she did, she was the same, as far as she could tell the only difference was her height. Turning she caught sight of a giant metal round circle, and it had a small platform thing in front of it. She walked over, feeling as if she was compelled, and once she stopped in front of it her mind randomly supplied that it was a Astria Porta, a Gateway to the Heavens. Buffy was confused at the new knowledge but let it be as more information was supplied, how it worked and a few addresses.

Shrugging, Buffy decided that she was going to trust her instincts that said to trust the information. She dialed the first address and watched in awe as the portal was created, and once it was stable she walked through, tense and prepared for anything on the other side. She gasped as she made it through to the other side, feeling as if she was going to be sick, she waited the nausea out, making sure to stay aware of her surroundings. Once she was better she decided that she was going to explore the new place.

"One small step for Buffy and one giant leap for Buffy's mind." Buffy muttered under her breathe as she tried to figure out where she was. "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto." She found a path a followed it to a near by village where the locals were happy to give her a place to sleep and food to eat. That was when she discovered that she was no long as shameful about how much she needed to eat and she dug in, eating more than three people combined. when the locals asked her for a name to call her by she decided that she was going to have a full new life experience. "Call me Elizabeth." Came the short but warm answer. the next day the locals gave her a small list of addresses to memorize and then with a few goodbyes Elizabeth went her way.

Ten Years Later

Elizabeth was sitting in shock, she had suspected for three years now, but she finally had her proof. She wasn't aging, or at least not in any fast way. She hadn't really had time these past few years to stop and look at her reflection, but she had run into a world that had mirrors and she wasn't a day older that when she first arrived here. shaking her head Elizabeth just decided that it just meant she had more time to help others before she got to old to be much use. she stood and walked away, knowing that she had to finish the deal she came here to make for a colony on a new world.

Fifteen Years Later

Elizabeth gasped as she ran, rarely looking back, knowing that if she did look back to much, they would catch her. She swerved in and out of the trees running as fast as she could and still keep going. Swearing as she checked her guns, she realized that she was almost out of ammo, she was going to have to either find material to make more or find and steal some more ammo. As much as the Slayer in her was begging for a good hand-to-hand fight she knew that while she could beat them one, or two on one, more would come and overpower her. So she kept running, like she had been for the past five years.

Seventy Years later

The Slayer was in charge now, Elizabeth had retreated behind it to protect herself as much as was possible. She had remained strong for sixty of the past years, but then a wraith caught her and tortured her, both taking and giving her life-force in the most brutal way possible. She had managed to kill the wraith and escape, but she had been so damaged and hurt that she hid, letting the slayer take over and become feral like. The Slayer protected others, but only until there was a danger of getting caught by the wraith, and then she left and killed the wraith to the best of her ability. She never talked or made eye contact unless she was threatened, or threatening others.

She arrived at her new destination as she usually did, vigilantly and silently. Keeping down low and moving fast, she managed to remain undetected by the guards. She slipped into the town, taking the things she needed and leaving what she thought was a fair price for it. She kept at this until someone caught her, which surprised her since it had been years since anyone had done so. She fought and screamed, writhing against the other men who grabbed her and dragged her through the town. She refused to allow herself to harm them, knowing that was the only way she was going to get free, since they were humans, or humanoids.

They tossed her into a pen, a cell, locking the door after her. She rushed at them and found that the bars were very resistant to her strength. Crying out she fought to free herself, barely noticing when the man who caught her arrived with three others. She slowly wound down, still refusing to acknowledge the company that had caught her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Runner's Meet

Ronan watched the young looking girl as she stuck to the shadows, she had a look about her that just screamed that she was older than she looked. She moved with a confident feline grace that not even Teyla had. Her eyes were constantly roving over the products at the market, silently calculating what she could take without being seen, with no idea that she HAD been seen. Yet as Ronan looked at the others he realized that he was the only one to have seen her, smirking he turned back to the girl, and watched as she moved forward to steal some fruit while the venders back was turned. He froze when the cloth of her no sleeve shirt moved just enough that he could see a patch of familiar looking scars, right where his own Wraith tracker had been.

Without a single hesitation in his mind he moved to restrain the girl, gaining attention from bystanders and his team as he walked with a solid purpose. the vender turned around abruptly at the noise, and seeing the girl who had been in the process of stealing he moved to hit the girl. Only to be stopped by a giant man who grabbed her in his arms and moved her away. The girl struggled, she bit, and kicked, as the man shouted for her to be placed in a cell until she cooled off. In response the other near by men showed him the way, unsuccessfully trying to help put a stop to the girls struggles.

Once there the big man shoved her inside waiting only long enough to make sure that the cell would hold before he disappeared, glaring at anyone else who tried to stay. Some time later the big man returned with three others, two men and a woman, and they all looked at her while talking in their annoyingly quite voices amongst themselves. After trying to hear and understand what they were saying she got frustrated and she hated to be in a small area like this. She started trying to get out of the cage once again, only stopping to glare at the offending obstacle when it refused to budge after a hard shake.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the people had stopped their talking and were now watching her, one in fear, another in sympathy and the last two in a stoic way. She stopped, almost immediately yet gave no sign that she ever acknowledged them in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gift Of Freedom

Elizabeth tried her hardest to ignore the four strangers that were staring at her outside of her cell, but with her senses it was close to impossible for her to do so. After a few minutes of the strangers fighting over who would come talk to her, she sighed and sat down and watched them, like the entertainment they were. The big dark man was the first one to notice Elizabeth's' new position and he quickly informed the others and without waiting for a reply came over and sat across from me, on the other sides of the bars of course. He didn't say anything but he did motion for the others to join him, which they did, with some dark glares and glances.

"Hey." He said, his voice had a soothing gruffness to it, as if he used to spend a lot of time yelling, which if I was right about him being a Satedan, was correct. "My names Ronon. Theirs are Teyla, Sheppard, and McKay." Making the appropriate hand motions to each as their name was stated. He paused, as if to measure my response, giving an amused huff when I didn't give one, which I never gave anyone until the proved themselves to be friends. He glanced at Sheppard, as if he was asking something and gave a nod when the answer was a nod in kind. With that Ronon sat back and attempted to fade into the background as the man named Sheppard leaned forward.

"Have you heard the rumors about the people who found Atlantis?" He asked, slightly slower than I had a feeling that he normally did, which was confirmed when the woman elbowed him in the ribs. He winced but continued when it was clear that no response was going to come. He sighed, "Well we are those people and we know your a runner and we were hoping that you would like to come back with us." He spat out in a single breath, and it took her a second to even compute what he had said, but when she did she tensed up and scrambled into her fighting position. The other four shot up as well and took a few steps back, Ronon and Teyla glaring at Sheppard, who had the decency to look slightly shamed, and McKay who looked slightly apprehensive.

Elizabeth POV

Quickly Ronon stepped forward and tried to do some damage control, eventually convincing me to at least spend a night or two there with the promise of a doctor who could take the tracking chip out in minutes. I managed to refrain from talking the whole time, communicating by body language, and ignored when Sheppard and Teyla stepped out, focusing instead on McKay and Ronon. I listened in part annoyance and part amusement as the two of them bickered, giving a soft smile as I tried to ignore the sense of Deja Vu.

I snapped my head around as the two missing team members reentered, looking on in shock when the cell was being opened, I had thought for sure that they would leave me in here until the doctor arrived.


End file.
